


Kuroo's First Crush

by sasukesdad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Crush, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Volleyball, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukesdad/pseuds/sasukesdad
Summary: Kuroo has never been the type to have crushes. Sure, he’s admired people from afar before but no one has ever quite captured his attention in a serious way. Until last weekend.





	1. Chapter 1

Kuroo has never been the type to have crushes. Sure, he’s admired people from afar before but no one has ever quite captured his attention in a serious way. Until last weekend.

\--- 

He and Bokuto had arranged to go the park together to practice for a bit. Going to the park to play volleyball with his best friend was one of the highlights of the week for Kuroo. This time however, it was different. Bokuto had invited some friends from his middle school.

When Kuroo arrived, he was met with two unfamiliar faces. The taller of the two had an expression that made Kuroo feel as though the boy hated him before he even knew his name. Or was he just bored? Kuroo couldn’t tell and decided he didn’t care. Bokuto introduced him and he learned that his name was Keiji Akaashi and he was a year below them. Kuroo also couldn’t help but notice the blush on Bokuto’s cheeks as he said the boy’s name. He’d bring that up later when they were alone.

Bokuto then began to introduce him to the smaller of the two and as golden cat-like eyes met his, Kuroo felt like his heart deflated, inflated, burst, dropped and stopped all at the same time. Bokuto introduced him as Kenma Kozume. Kuroo felt as though time itself stopped as he stared upon the boy’s stone-cold expression.

He’d never seen someone so adorable in his entire life. Kenma. Kozume Kenma. He sort of reminded Kuroo of a cat. A freaking _cat_. His eyes were all angular and golden and he came across somewhat skittish. He was so _cute_. Kuroo wanted to die.

“Uh, hey.” Kenma had said in the most bland and uninterested way.

 But, Kuroo felt… enlightened. Kenma’s voice was just as great as his face. It was surprisingly low and almost… mysterious? Yep, Kuroo definitely wanted to die.

 He had stuttered an embarrassing response before the four boys began to play. The rest of the afternoon consisted of Kuroo being a fumbling mess and feeling like his heart was on fire. He couldn’t help but stare at Kenma every chance he got. Each time he looked at him he felt like death would take him if he had to look away.

 Lucky for Kuroo, Kenma didn’t seem to notice all the staring. But Bokuto did.

\----

“Dude, bro. What’s up with you?! Why were you staring at poor Kenma like you were gonna throw up on him?!” Bokuto had questioned him as they separated from the other two boys and left for home.

 “I was NOT staring at him, how dare you” Kuroo said alongside a nervous laugh.

 “Nah bro you were definitely staring, it was hard not to notice. Your eyes were all googly, you were like a freaking goldfish!” Bokuto was chuckling _hard_ , he had no qualms when it came to taking the piss out of Kuroo. He was also easily amused.

 “My bro, I’m sorry but it is my duty to inform you that you are in fact, a mistaken idiot.” Kuroo announced, a smirk taking hold of his face.

 “Suuure Kuroo whatever you say pal, I believe you 100%, you were absolutely not staring at Kenma for two hours straight,” Bokuto was winking now and Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh. He playfully punched his friend before muttering a “Shut up you dipwad,” waving goodbye and turning the corner toward his house.

\---

It’s been five days since he first saw Kenma, and Kuroo is _exhausted_. At least 85% of his waking thoughts and about 60% of his unconscious thoughts are taken up by the small jaded looking boy (the rest mostly consist of volleyball and cats he’s seen on his walks to and from school). Kuroo has never felt so mentally drained before.

 But oddly he also feels… excited about life? Everything seems louder and brighter and there are frequent butterflies in his stomach. He hates it but at the same time its great?

 Kuroo decides that he hates having a crush, hates it wholeheartedly and wants his brain to just _stop._

 Kuroo also decides that he loves having a crush and that Kenma is adorable and amazing and Kuroo wants to spend every single moment of his life just _thinking_ about him.

 Eventually, he comes to the conclusion that crushes are just _confusing_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter everyone is in junior high school (I've called it middle school for simplification purposes).  
> Kuroo and Bokuto are 15  
> Kenma and Akaashi are 14  
> If any of this changes in the fic depending on the time progression I'll keep you posted. Hopefully nothing is confusing? If it is let me know because I'm easily confused when it comes to numbers and such so may make a mistake!  
> But roughly this should be correct.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter centers around a ridiculously love-sick Kuroo.

**Bokuto** : Kuroo

 **Bokuto** : Hey Kurooooo

 **Kuroo** : can I help u?

 **Bokuto** : Have you msged him yet??? (　･`ω･´)

 **Bokuto** : ??????!

 **Kuroo** : who?

 **Bokuto** : Don’t play dumb w/ me

 **Bokuto** : I can’t be fooled!

 **Kuroo** : lol

 **Kuroo** : dude I hvnt even added him yet :(((

 **Bokuto** : ………

 **Kuroo** : :((((((((((

 **Bokuto** : dude you’re homeless

 **Bokuto** : **Homeless

 **Bokuto** : HOPELESS*

 **Bokuto** : your stupidness is rubbing off on me -_-

 **Bokuto** : Just add him jc

 **Kuroo** : but im scared bro :(

 **Kuroo** : He’s gonna be all like “who the hell is this? He looks like a loser”

 **Kuroo** : or “why is he adding me 500 years later??? what a creeper”

 **Bokuto** : well I mean he wouldn’t be wrong cos you are a loser

 **Kuroo** : fuk you bro

 **Bokuto** :  ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ love uuuuu

 **Bokuto** : I gtg :( but I stg if you don’t add kenma soon n stop moping

 **Bokuto** : I’ll tell eryone that you have a cat onesie

 **Kuroo** : you wouldn’t D:

 **Bokuto** : Try me *meow*

 **Bokuto** : Ψ(｀▽´)Ψ l8r loser

 **Kuroo** : ●︿● bye

 

Kuroo lets his phone drop down beside him onto the bed, sighing as he mulls over Bokuto’s advice. It had been nearly a month since he first met Kenma and he’s been hopelessly obsessed with him ever since; constantly torn between the desire to follow up on his infatuation or to get over it as quickly as possible. Unfortunately for Kuroo, his attempts at the latter failed miserably.

 

He tried every possible thing to stop himself from thinking about kenma; from Netflix binge after Netflix binge to even trying _yoga_ (that being one of Bokuto’s ideas-- Kuroo later found out was just a plot to see him look like a complete idiot). Nothing worked. He’d made his way through six episodes of some vampire show only to realise he hadn’t been paying attention to a single thing. He didn't even know Kenma but yet here he was messing up Kuroo's entire life (okay that's a bit of an exaggeration, but still). Kuroo was just lucky school was out for the Summer. He didn’t need the stress of falling behind in class because he was too busy daydreaming about some guys tiny cute nose (which he had absolutely _never_ fantasised about kissing).

And so, Tetsurou Kuroo, who was despairingly defeated by his traitor of a heart, accepted his love-sick fate and had decided he was going to confess.

 _Well..._ maybe not confess – just yet – maybe just try and… do _something_ about it. He decided to start small. Perhaps get to know Kenma a bit. Become friends. Earn his trust. You know, keep it casual. And _then_ he can begin to make his move.

Okay, Kuroo’s plan may have sounded a bit like a scheme to lure the poor boy into some sort of murder/kidnapping situation. It also sounded very time consuming. As much as Kuroo wanted to get to know Kenma, his crush on him was _intense_. He felt like his heart was engulfed in flames. Huge flames, that seemed like they were hotter than hell itself. So, realistically he didn’t know if he could wait out the however many months/years it would take to get that close to Kenma.

In the end, Kuroo decided to just add him on facebook and go from there. Maybe chat a little, get to know each other. He was certain Kenma would see how cool and awesome he was after a proper conversation or two.

But, there was one problem. Kuroo was _terrified_.

His fear of adding Kenma on Facebook came as a complete shock. It was so unlike Kuroo. Usually he never cared what people thought of him, never second guessed himself. Just did what he wanted regardless of judgement. But for some reason, this was different. This simple little task was enough to keep him awake at night. Lying in his bed, glaring at the ceiling like it held all the answers. Like it could somehow sprout arms and log onto Facebook and do it for him.

Kuroo’s fear mainly came from the fact that he and Kenma had only met once and that had been weeks ago. Wouldn’t Kenma find it a little odd to get a friend request from Kuroo so late? He might know that Kuroo was thinking about him. Why else would someone add him three weeks after meeting? It was straight up suspicious and Kenma would definitely catch on. He would for sure think Kuroo was some kind of stalker. A weird, creepy, friend request sending, loser stalker.

 

“Ughhhhhhh,” Kuro moans, becoming so tired of his brain and his agonising thoughts that he wants to pick the entire thing out through his nose.

He picks his phone back up and opens Facebook, his fingers carrying out the familiar process of pulling up Kenma’s profile.

He stares at the profile picture, which by now, must be permanently etched onto his Brain. 2D Kenma stares back at him, his black hair is tucked behind his ears. Some strands hang loosely around face. He looks so _good,_ messy in a hot, effortless way. His mouth is small with no hint of a smile, but yet, he doesn’t look sad or angry, just merely… curious.

 _He’s beautiful,_ Kuroo thinks for the billionth time as he internally groans at how sappy he is.

He glowers at the “ _add friend_ ” button under Kenma’s name. It mocks him, just sitting there on the screen, right in his line of vision. It might as well just start calling him a wimp. He sure as hell _feels_ like a wimp.

“Just do it Tetsurou. You can do it,” he mumbles to himself as butterflies start to swell inside his tight stomach.

He takes a deep, unsteady breath as the prospect of him finally sending a friend request to _Kenma_ starts to settle in. His throat feels strained, like it might close in any second and choke him until he's nothing but a lifeless, loveless dead lump.

 

 _Just do it you idiot_.

_Literally what is there to worry about._

_So he doesn’t accept, big deal._

_And so what if he gets creeped out._

_You can always just never see him again._

_The fact you’re agonising this much over a **friend request** is bad enough._

_Just send it, you have nothing to lose._

He hits _“add friend_.”

It’s done.

It’s gone.

 

He feels like he’s going to throw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew one person could overthink something as simple as a friend request? Kuroo is amazing hahah.
> 
> I'm sorry if this was really boring and convoluted T_T  
> But hopefully you enjoyed!!


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroo: dude I sent him the friend request

Kuroo: im freakin out

Kuroo: he hasn’t accepted yet :(

Bokuto: BRO SERIOUSLY YES FINALLY

Bokuto: (⊙ꇴ⊙)

Bokuto: When did u do it???

Kuroo: like 10 mins ago

Bokuto: fgs

Bokuto: give the boy some TIME

Kuroo: but what if he doesn’t accept???

Bokuto: Then we’ll have to find u another cute guy with a bad dye job to marry <3333

Kuroo: how dare you

Kuroo: how dare u think anyone could ever compare

Kuroo: I’m disgusted

Kuroo: seriously though what if he doesn’t??? :((((

Bokuto: He will bro chillax. There’s no reason why he wouldn’t

Bokuto: It’s all good, just sit back and relax and let the universe work its

magic ( ˘ ³˘)

Kuroo: ugh. ugh. ugh. I think I need to take a nap

Bokuto: You’re such a weenie

Kuroo: I have a soft heart. We’ve established this many times

Bokuto: Whatevs weenie go take ur weenie nap

Kuroo: I will

Bokuto: Fine

Kuroo: fine

Bokuto: :///

Kuroo: l8r bro xoxoxoxxoxox love u

Bokuto: Sleep tight WEENIE (•ө•)♡

 

 

*

 

It had been a week since Kenma accepted Kuroo’s friend request. In other words, a week full of Kuroo constantly opening the facebook messenger app just in case there was a message from Kenma, while spending the rest of his time consumed by the pictures on Kenma’s profile. There weren’t a whole lot of pictures but there were just enough to feed Kuroo’s lovesick thirst.

If he was honest, Kuroo was getting a little tired of this whole crush business. It was a lot to handle; the constant thoughts and fantasies of possible scenarios in which he could bump into Kenma (in each one Kenma falls equally in love with Kuroo and they get married and have three sons all with terrible bleached hair once they reach the age of 16), the constant checking and rechecking of Facebook to see when Kenma was last online, and the unending fear that nothing will ever happen between them. Kuroo was obsessed and becoming increasingly done with himself as the days went slowly by. On top of that, Summer was slipping through his restless fingers; did he really want to waste it all pining over some guy he met once?

 

 

A conversation with Oikawa a few days ago left him feeling even more done with the whole situation. He told Kuroo all he was feeling was an infatuation, not actually love. Kuroo was sad to say Oikawa had a reasonable point for once; how can you fall in love with someone you don’t even know?

“You’ll forget about him this time next month, I _bet_ you! Like, I will literally give you 2,000 yen if I’m wrong and it’s not just an infatuation.” Oikawa was sitting next to him in the movie theatre, a stupidly large popcorn in his lap as they waited for the movie to begin.

“Get ready to be both wrong and broke then my dear friend, skitty-kawa” Kuroo mumbled through a mouth full of salty popcorn.

“You wish Kuroo-chan~ I mean, remember that time you ‘fell in love with’ mac and cheese and ate it nearly every day for two weeks until you just couldn’t even stand the sight of it anymore? This is like that time, except instead of mac and cheese, it’s a poor, helpless human boy.”

“Whats your point?” Kuroo grunted, thinking back to that both blessed and painful time.

“You’re an idiot led by emotion! All heart and no head!” Oikawa had a huge smug grin on his face, as if he’d made the breakthrough of the century.

“Hey I have head! How dare you,” Kuroo feinted indignance.

 

Oikawa just laughed and stuffed more popcorn into his mouth as the trailers began to play. But what he had said played through Kuroo’s head long after he left the cinema. He hated to admit that Shitty-assy-kawa made sense. Part of him hoped that he was right, because if Kuroo was honest, he just wanted to get back to normal life. He wanted to go back to thinking about whatever it was he used to think about before the tiny cute guy snuck his cute little way into poor Kuroo’s innocent and unassuming life. He also wanted to go back to doing whatever it was he used to do… what even did he do before Kenma?

 

 

Kuroo rolled onto his side, curling his legs up to his chest, feeling cosy under his duvet but also a little melancholy. It was 5 in the afternoon. He usually started to feel lazy around 5pm, bored from a day of doing nothing and full of impatience as he waited for his dinner. He felt a pleasant swell in his chest at the thought of his mother calling him soon to come down to set the table. Kuroo found it amusing how something so small could make him feel somewhat better.

But, of course, Kenma still niggled at the back of his mind.

Kuroo breathed in, he was getting sleepy. Closing his eyes, he shuffled deeper under the covers, buried to the nose.

_I wish I could stay here forever,_ he thought.

Soon sleep came for him, heavy and inviting. Kuroo didn’t resist, he welcomed it; welcomed the peace of mind it would bring, even if only for a short while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm legitimately so sorry that this is so short and shitty   
> I'm also v sorry that it took me so long to update (tbh i'm surprised I did at all...)  
> Hopefully next time I update, something will actually happen! Wouldn't that be great? Just imagine! Amazing. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you at least enjoyed one part of this chapter! :)  
> If you wanna say hi, here's my tumblr: sasukesdad.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks so much for reading :D
> 
> (PS, [watch out here comes another sorry] Sorry for any typos, I hate proof reading, lul.. If there are any particularly nasty ones just let me know and I'll fix em!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !!!!


End file.
